


雪夜与告白

by Cranky_D



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cranky_D/pseuds/Cranky_D
Summary: “我……今天我说的话只对你一个人说过。”巴基自知理亏，他把头轻轻搁在史蒂夫的肩膀上，蹭了过去亲吻史蒂夫的脸颊。“I love you, Steve, I love you.”





	雪夜与告白

**Author's Note:**

> 清水文，设定为二战咆哮突击队时期，双箭头

 

 *

 

最后一个敌人的脑袋被瞄准，那家伙立刻就被巴基一枪打爆了头，史蒂夫听见响动转过身来向巴基的方向挥手示意。这是咆哮突击队的第四个任务了，他们还剩下最后一个突袭点，成功之后就能凯旋而归了。

 

杜根和加布他们已经开始回收尸体的武器了，也是为下一个突袭点补充弹药。史蒂夫脱下自己的头盔，看着巴基从狙击处溜了下来回到他们的队伍中。

 

“干得不错，中士。”史蒂夫嘴角扬起了骄傲的微笑。

 

“那是当然，队长，我可是全天下最棒的狙击手。”巴基佯装得意地做了个夸张的表情。

 

平克顿开始喋喋不休地重复着刚刚的战斗场面，夸美国队长的动作是如何的精准漂亮，他和杜根又是如何把敌人耍的团团转，弗斯沃斯也在一旁附和着说两句，大家似乎也都被这样欢乐的气氛感染，都笑了起来，殊不知危险依然存在。

 

一个流着血还未断气的“尸体”缓缓侧动了身子，把枪对准了美国队长的心脏。砰的一声枪响，史蒂夫在惊讶的同时看着挡在自己身前的好友身体剧烈颤抖了一下，“巴基!”他恐惧的声音中还带着愤怒。幸好他反应还足够快，右手揽住巴基不稳的身体，左手抽出巴基腰间的手枪，对着那举枪的人开了三发子弹，那个活人终究还是成了血肉模糊的尸体。

 

史蒂夫急切地将巴基扶到了树旁，让他好靠着舒服点，巴基喘着粗气，痛得直冒汗。由于他比史蒂夫要矮一些，挡住史蒂夫时子弹就正好击中了他的左肩，中弹的滋味儿可真不好受，巴基有些无奈的想着。

 

鲜血流过巴基捂住伤口的指缝，流落到覆在巴基手上的史蒂夫的指尖处，又滴落在雪地上，鲜红得刺眼，也刺痛着史蒂夫的心。

 

“杜根，我们有什么止血的物品吗？”史蒂夫说话的声音有些颤抖。

 

杜根早就从背包里拿出了一卷绷带，一瓶碘酒，和两只吗啡递给了史蒂夫，说道：“只有这些了，队长，要治疗只有回营地。”

 

弗斯沃斯，平克顿和其他人都惊魂未定地看着史蒂夫双手不停地抖着给巴基缠绷带，只见巴基被弄得咬着嘴唇忍痛。“我来吧。”杜根实在看不下去巴基一脸惨痛的样子，接过了史蒂夫手上的活，他明白史蒂夫已经十分不淡定了。

 

庆幸的是，没过多久巴基的伤口暂时止住了血，伤口被简单处理过，大致也不会感染，史蒂夫稍稍冷静了一点，但他还是紧张地在巴基面前来回踱步。

 

“队长，不如你带着巴恩斯中士先回营地吧，明天的任务是最后一个了，而且那个地方火力不大，我们几个人足够搞定了，他的伤口不能等太久，否则怕是会有并发症，你们立刻就离开吧。”杜根靠在临近巴基的树下拿着树枝边在地上画着圈边说着，说完所有队员都抬头望着史蒂夫，一个个的表情都是信誓旦旦的。

 

史蒂夫感激地看向杜根，让他不用在留下巴基和留下队友的艰难抉择中做出挣扎，杜根也眨眨眼对他笑了笑，并用手势示意他赶快行动。

 

“你们打算怎么回营地？从这里走回去一直不停歇也要一天一夜。”平克顿有些困惑地问道。

 

巴基这时在杜根的帮助下爬上了史蒂夫的后背，史蒂夫边固定好巴基，一边回答说：“我可以背着他跑回去”

 

在他们临走之前，杜根又让史蒂夫将碘酒，吗啡和绷带带上，以便随时要用到。两个人的身影就这么消失在一片白茫茫的雪地里，咆哮突击队的队员们一直目送他们离开，直到他们的背影只剩下重合在一起的一个小点。

 

*

北欧的冬天真是冷极了，雪下的很厚，一脚踩下去能没完整个脚跟，史蒂夫一路跑着，脚下一路踩过的雪滋滋响个不停，他们今天任务结束的时间本来就很晚了，现在的天色几乎完全就黑了下来。史蒂夫能感觉到巴基的呼吸均匀起来，兴许是注射的吗啡起了作用，褐色的脑袋靠在了史蒂夫的肩头。他又担心巴基睡过去，于是想方设法的开始跟他说话。

 

“嘿，巴基，说点什么，别睡觉。”

 

背上的人抬了抬头，用微弱的声音说道：“我很累，史蒂夫。”

 

“你要拒绝我吗？巴基。”史蒂夫故意换上了可怜兮兮的语气。

 

“嘿！罗杰斯，你不能这么无赖，我可是救了你的小命，你得让我休息休息。”巴基咯咯的笑了两声，尽管那笑声听起来更像是虚弱的咳嗽声。“你知道我从来都不会拒绝你。”

 

“Jerk，你不该这么做，一颗子弹对我来说不会是什么大事，但你不行。”史蒂夫此刻满心的愠怒和自责。

 

“你真是傻透了，罗杰斯，那枪眼对着你的心脏呢，你是有血清，可没有钢铁做的心脏。你只是个普通人，史蒂夫，别把自己当救世主。”说完，巴基又开始急促的呼吸起来。

 

“巴基，你……”

 

“我没事。”不等史蒂夫问完，他就回答了。

 

于是，沉默在他们之间散播开来，史蒂夫不愿跟他起争执，却也倔强的认为自己没错，他一点都见不得巴基受伤。他们的相处模式一直以来也是这样，从前在布鲁克林时，史蒂夫总是自己招来殴打，巴基总是担心得不得了，也生史蒂夫的气，每次他们都会因为这种事争吵，每一次又是巴基妥协，巴基真的是对史蒂夫的固执一点办法也没有。

 

“嘿，巴基，巴基，我们不谈这个了，你说说话吧，我想听你说话。”不过十分钟，这次史蒂夫让步了。

 

“咦……史蒂夫，你怎么……怎么这么喘？”巴基迷迷糊糊地回应道。

 

“我背着你正跑着，当然会喘，你可有一百八十磅呢。”史蒂夫觉得巴基的话有些奇怪。

 

“开玩笑吧，史蒂薇，你背不动我的，小个子，你肯定又犯哮喘了是不是？快……咱们去医院……去医院……”史蒂夫听着巴基的话，心里泛起了重重担忧，想着是不是吗啡的副作用让巴基有些神志不清。

 

史蒂夫放慢了脚步，左右环顾了四周，他们正处在一片小树林里，偶尔还会传出一些鸟儿凄凉的叫声，听的让人心里起鸡皮疙瘩。他找了离他们最近的一棵粗壮的树，小心翼翼地把巴基放下来，让他靠着树干。

 

“巴基，你怎么样了？还疼不疼？头晕不晕？”他的眉头紧皱着，边询问着边把绷带和碘酒拿出来。月亮被厚厚的乌云挡住，偶尔漏出一点光，在雪白的地上被反射，用上血清带来的良好夜视力，也足够看清东西了。

 

巴基没有回答，只是脸色惨白地闭着眼，咬着嘴唇哼出一点声音。眩晕与寒冷伴随着他，让他觉得难受极了，他真想史蒂夫可以现在就抱着他。

 

四周开始飘起了雪，寒风吹得细密树枝碰撞在一起霹雳作响。史蒂夫行动起来给巴基的伤口再次做处理，他们离开队伍时也没带任何御寒的衣物，他触碰着巴基的皮肤，只感受到冰凉的触感。

 

“你很冷，巴基。”他并没有用疑问的语气来说这句话。

 

“如果我说冷你会抱着我吗？”巴基也佩服自己竟然就这么问出来了，尽管身体上很难受，他的嘴角还带着笑意。但感觉到史蒂夫触碰着自己的手明显停住了，他的表情就变成了失望，只可惜史蒂夫太过专注于伤口没有注意到巴基的表情，他只是以为巴基还在说胡话。他没有回答，但他最后还是从巴基背后搂着他和他在树下坐了一会儿。他尽量让自己贴着巴基，用自己的体温来让对方暖和起来。同时他还不停地说着话，说着布鲁克林的小巷子，和巴基在一起的姑娘们，领居家的猫，这样磨着巴基的耳根子让对方不至于睡过去。巴基只觉得暖洋洋的，不光是身体上暖和了，心里也暖了。

 

他们休息了半个小时，巴基的精神好了一些，开始有的没的搭史蒂夫的话。

 

“史蒂夫，你可真是啰嗦极了。”他嘴里这么说着，心里却笑开了花。

 

“还不是怕某个大懒虫睡大觉。”史蒂夫也带着笑意回嘴道。

 

稍作停留，确定巴基没问题了，他们又开始往营地行进了。

 

雪花落在史蒂夫的金发上，看起来像生出的白发，就像这个年轻的战士提前老去了一般。巴基没有史蒂夫那样的超级视力，夜里看不清，只能感觉到在下雪。史蒂夫给他戴上自己的制服头盔，巴基嘴上嫌它丑，但还是乖乖地戴上了。爬上史蒂夫的背之后，他用活动还灵泛的右手轻轻扫去史蒂夫头上的薄雪，然后缠上史蒂夫的脖子，把手腕搭在史蒂夫的锁骨上，伏在他宽厚的背上，心里满是幸福感，但也掺杂了心酸。这样好的史蒂夫罗杰斯，却不属于巴基巴恩斯。

 

*

这一段路变成巴基在说话了，虽然说话的声音很轻，没什么力气，但也起码让史蒂夫安心了一些。他跑了有大半夜了，速度不及刚开始那么快了，尽管有超级血清，但也还没到超人的地步，巴基也能感觉到史蒂夫的疲倦，还说要自己走，硬是被史蒂夫呵斥着不允许。

 

他们现在到了一片平原上，雪也下停了，风虽然吹的厉害，但也比在树林里的时候要安静多了。巴基停了一阵子没说话，静静地听着风声与史蒂夫的脚步声，他的伤口又开始流血了，吗啡的效果快过了，伤口又在隐隐作痛，这种疼痛又让他想到死亡，想到九头蛇的试验台，他就是在那最无助的时候明白了自己对史蒂夫的爱意，那时的他脑子里想的全是史蒂夫，一想到再也见不到史蒂夫了，他就觉得无比遗憾。当一个人认识到自己即将逝去的事实时，还牵挂着某个人，渴望着某个人，那他必定是爱着他的。

 

命运给了巴基机会，也给了他残酷，就比如他现在依然在史蒂夫的身边，却只能和他做朋友，还比如在不久之后他即将经历的长达七十多年的无边黑暗，但那都是后话了。

 

“史蒂夫，我想告诉你一个秘密。”巴基贴着史蒂夫的耳朵悄声说道。

 

“什么？你有一个秘密是我不知道的？我以为我们无话不说的。”史蒂夫眉眼中带有笑意，但说出来的语气酸溜溜的，巴基当然看不见他的表情。

 

“正经点，小混蛋，说正事呢！”

 

“好好好，你要说什么？什么秘密？”不得不说史蒂夫有点好奇了。

 

话到了嘴边，巴基突然又说不出口了，他楞了几秒，然后长舒了一口气，说道：“你先保证你不能因为听了我的要说的话之后一时冲动把我留在雪地里或者揍我……”

 

“你怎么会这么想？你是我最重要的人，我最好的朋友，天大的事我也不会弃你于不顾更不用说去伤害你。”史蒂夫开始严肃了起来。

 

“是啊……朋友……最好的朋友……你怎么可能会……”巴基自言自语道，后来又安静了一会儿，这让史蒂夫更担心了，他觉得巴基不对劲。

 

正当史蒂夫打算把他放下来查看伤口时，巴基又开口了：“史蒂夫，我喜欢你。”

 

“什……什么……”史蒂夫一时没反应过来，他跑着跑着脚步慢了下来。

 

“我喜欢你，男孩儿对姑娘的那种喜欢……明白了吗？”巴基特意花了点力气提高了声音。

 

他的胸膛贴着他的后背，史蒂夫发誓他感受到了巴基砰砰的心跳，还有血的温热，他的伤口又在流血了，血渗透了史蒂夫的制服，流到他的背部。巴基的话也流进了他的心里，令他欢呼雀跃又充满不安。

 

“你不是一直都喜欢姑娘们吗？你交过许多女朋友。”他竟然说出了那样煞风景的话，虽然他在刚说完的第二秒就后悔了，但说出的话可是收不回来的。

 

巴基怕是还没做好接受拒绝的心理准备，慌乱之中又故作镇定，说：“我只是不知道怎么办才好，这种事……这种事又是见不得人的……你……”

 

巴基话还没说完，史蒂夫便停了下了，慢慢把他放了下来。

 

“你开玩笑的吧，史蒂夫，你不会真把我丢在这里让我这种人自生自灭吧……”他虽然是开玩笑的语气，但他眼底的那一丝惊慌没逃过史蒂夫的好眼力。史蒂夫半跪在他身边，虔诚的亲吻上他的唇以示自己的心意。

 

巴基心里的酸涩这才散去，他有些颤抖地抬起右手按住史蒂夫的头，只想加深这个等了太久的亲吻，指缝穿过史蒂夫柔软的金发，巴基想着，就算他今天死在这片寒意袭人的雪地里，他也是温暖而幸福的。

 

深情的长吻结束后，史蒂夫又开始帮他处理伤口。在刚好缠完绷带的时候，巴基说：“太迟了，我们早该这么做的。”

 

“不迟，巴基，我们还有余下的大半辈子。”说完，他温柔地吻了吻巴基的前额。

 

*

 

之后的一段路他们似乎都觉得更轻松了，没有什么比刚刚得知自己最爱的人也爱着自己更轻松愉快了，就算是伤痛似乎也可以忽略不计，或许那就是爱情的魔法力量吧。他们还是说着以前在布鲁克林就经常说的俏皮话，巴基甚至说起了情话，那只让史蒂夫觉得难为情。

 

“你以前也是对你的女朋友说这些吗？”史蒂夫好不容易可以扳回一局。

 

“……”

 

“我开玩笑的，巴基。”

 

“我……今天我说的话只对你一个人说过。”巴基自知理亏，他把头轻轻搁在史蒂夫的肩膀上，蹭了过去亲吻史蒂夫的脸颊。

 

“I love you, Steve, I love you.”

 

天空很快开始被地平线下还未升起的阳光渲染，微微透着粉红色。他们也走到了这段路程的最后。空旷的雪地里只有他们两个人，夜晚不觉，当日出真正来临时，他们才发现一路走来，一直都只有彼此，就算周围是一片空白，他们还是拥有彼此，他们的生活也是一样，一直以来都是彼此互相依靠，那对于他们来说，就像拥有了全世界。

 

营地的士兵们已经结束了早间训练，现在是早餐时间，有的人一拿到食物就开始狼吞虎咽，战争是很消耗人的精力和体力的，即使他们食不知味，也想要活到战争结束；还有的人在胸前划着十字家，嘴里念叨两句“阿门”才开始动食物。

 

卡特特工是最先注意到远处的身影的，她从一开始的警惕到看清了那显眼的制服之后转变为惊讶。当他们离得更近时她才发现一脸疲倦的史蒂夫背上背着一脸惨白的巴恩斯中士，他的脸上似乎还沾上了血。她急切地叫来医护队，然后看着史蒂夫像快哭出来一样呆呆目送着巴恩斯中士被抬走。他的制服像被水洗涮过一样从湛蓝色变成了墨蓝，额前的金发服服帖帖地粘在额头上，整个人灵魂出窍一般呆在原地。是佩吉的声音让史蒂夫回过神来，“你还想这样呆站着多久？”她穿着一身女式军装，格外漂亮。史蒂夫有些茫然的回过头看她。

 

“你应该去洗个澡，换身衣服，别让你朋友醒过来时看见你这副流浪汉的样子。”她对史蒂夫微微一笑，“别担心，他会没事的。”

 

史蒂夫努力地上扬嘴角回应她，点点头正要往帐篷里走。之后又像是突然想到了什么，回过头来看向佩吉,“抱歉，佩吉，我想我也许不能答应你，我已经找到对的那个人了。”他有一些抱歉，佩吉是个好姑娘，但他更多的是坚定。

 

佩吉有些沮丧地低下了头，随后又忍不住嘲笑自己的幼稚，她早就明白了，从史蒂夫奋不顾身，独自一人深入九头蛇的实验室救出巴恩斯的那一刻她就明白了，谁才是最重要的那个，她只是以为事情还是会有意外的转机。但是，她可是独立自强的女性，也是善解人意的女人。

 

她又抬头对上史蒂夫的双眼，给了他一个坚韧的微笑，“那正好前几天来约我的士兵们有机会了，他们会感谢你的。”说完她转身离去。

 

史蒂夫看着佩吉潇洒离去的身影，在心里祝福这位好姑娘能找到属于她的幸福。

 

巴基康复回来已经是一个月之后的事了，那天早上，巴基早早的就在史蒂夫的帐篷里等着他的队长开会归来。他等着等着不小心又睡着了，醒来的时候，他的队长已经在帐篷里了。

 

史蒂夫一听到动静就凑了过来，把巴基压在床上吻得动弹不得。

 

“你迟到了。”一吻结束，巴基还有点喘。

 

“我会补偿的。”史蒂夫笑着说道。

 

THE END

 

个人比较满意自己写的这篇，之前格式有点奇怪，现在已经校对过啦。


End file.
